How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?
by puppylove226959
Summary: This a reflection of Michael Bolton's song:How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?Its about the relationship between Lumiere and Babette, when they are human. Sorry about any typo's or spelling mistakes, as I did this in a hurry.


_**How can we be lovers if we can't be friends  
**_

"I told you to leave me alone Lumiere! Haven't you upset me enough?!"Babette was all but happy.

"There's no need to shout cherie."

"Don't call me that, I am not one of your...mistresses, or whatever!"

"Non? What are you then?"

"....Uhh...I...I thought I knew, but I guess I was wrong",tears begin to become known to the naked eye.

"I deeply apologize mon cherie." Lumiere sits beside her and takes her hands in his and kisses them passionately, only for her to pull away.

"Please Monsieur, do leave."

Lumiere frowned, "I am afraid I cannot do that, Babette."

"Oh? And why might that be?"

"I cannot leave you in such a mess, little one. It would be wrong."

"Oh?You know what else is wrong? Cheating!"

Lumiere slaps himself on the forehead,__"Every single time, I even smile politely at another woman, you act like this".

"That's is because I know you all, too well!"The young maid jabs a finger into his chest, and he lightly slaps it away.

"And you are my fiance! I would dare not cheat on you and it angers me that...Listen my little one...you **are** and **always** will be the only **one** for me."

"Funny...you said the same thing to Lisa, and Marie, and Angelique, and--"

"Hush yourself!" Lumiere leans in and silences her with a kiss.

He gently pulls away only...only to be slapped hard across the face.

Rubbing his cheek annoyed he grouses,"Okay, thats not what I expected from a lady such as yourself."

"Ha! You forget I am not like those other girls Lumiere! I am not so, easily convinced!"

"Non. You always play hard to get...even when your in a good mood."

"Then you shall go and not waist more time, non?"

"Non."

"Ah, finally the gentlemen does as her lady wishes."

"I did not say that."

"But--"She feels very intimidated as he advances towards her.

"I refuse to go anywhere until we settle things!", he forcebly grabs her wrists, as he pulls her towards him.

"Let me go!"She begins to fight the best she can, although Lumiere is way stronger than he looks.

"I shall...once you settle down."

Feeling defeated she calms down, and he hugs her.

"Shh, mon cherie. I love you more than any girl on the face of the planet", he cuddles her.

"No, you don't" she cries like a child who did not get her way.

"Yes, I do baby," he chuckles.

"I don't want to marry you no more"

"You don't mean that."

"Then let me make this clear another way.",Babette removes her ring and gives it back to him.

"You really are a foolish girl aren't you?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"You think giving me back that rusty old thing will get me to leave?"

"No,but this might..."

Babette screams as loud as she can, but, he grasps her mouth shut.

"Do shut up and listen for once!"

"I love you and only you mon cherie."

"Prove it then."

"Very well, my lady" Lumiere begins to kiss her madly, as he tugs down her sleeves, but she pushes him away.

"Not the way, you do with other women. Prove you love me."

"H-how? I love you and only you!I don't know how I can make it anymore clearer for you!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said...get...out!"

"Little one, you are being,too stubborn, I think--"His words get enterrupted, as he must duck from several glass objects being thrown at his head.

"Goodbye then!"

-------

"Cogsworth, let it go!"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me!She made it clear when she returned my ring to me. Besides when did you ever care about my love life?"

"I don't really, but if its the only way to get you out this fowl mood--"

"What fowl mood?"

"Lumiere, incase you haven't noticed, the servants are so afraid of you that they hide behind me or come to me for...comfort.I am growing rather tired of need to sit things right with the child!"

Lumiere thought about it. Cogsworth was absolutely right.

"Your right! I don't deserve her if I don't try harder!"

"Indeed!"

"I shall go to her and I refuse to take no for an answer!"

"Wonderful! Now we must discuss your....(door slams, leaving Cogsworth alone) chores...?Fine I guess I could do them for you...again...your welcome...."

"Who're you talking to?"asks Chip.

"Myeslf...again"

* * *

"Now, now child you must stop the tears."

"But, Mrs. Potts! He...he--ohhhh!" Unable to contain herself, she brakes down.

"There, there. He does love you. And only you."

"But, what of those other girls?"

"What of them? Has he made love to any of them?"

"Probaly."

" kissed them anywhere other then on the hand?"

"I don't doubt it."

"Made them poems, gotten them endless gifts....proposed to any of them?"

"No, but.."

".But,nothing! You need to stop throwing fits and make up with him for goodness sakes! How can you be lovers if you can't be friends?"

"....Pardon me, but I must find someone and make...amends."

---------------

"Lumiere? Lumiere?Hmm, I guess he isn't here anymore."

"You!"

"Lumiere!"It was the first smile Babette had shown all night.

"Your here!"

"Darn right I'm here and I refuse to let you go until you hear me out!"

Before he has the chance to begin his long speech he planned all hour, she practically jumps in his arms, knocking him on to the floor. She showers him with tons kisses.

He chuckles, standing to his feet, and gently pulls her up,"I see the young lady couldn't wait for me any longer."

She brushes herself off,"I've decided that, it will be hard. I will always get angry and jealous over you when it comes to women, but...thats only because I love you."

"And I love you, too amour." he pulls her into a warm embrace.

"Prove it then." She pulls away, crossing her arms, making a devious smirk.

"Not this , I wish I knew of another way--"

No! I mean prove it...the way you know best."

She hinted toward his bed.

He smiled, grabbing her wrists and pushing her gently so, she'd fall back onto the bed.

"Mon cherie...I thought you'd never ask."

-------------

I hope you all enjoyed this. I would have wrote more, but it is getting late.


End file.
